Never Ending
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: No one except the Chief Judge knew of her past; it was all kept secret, but when problems arise when Dredd and Anderson take her out on assessment, she has no choice but to reveal it. Her assignment; her responsibility. To them, it was just another Peach Trees; however, this time they may not be so lucky as to walk out of it alive. Dredd/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dredd, 2012. I only own my OC Anna Carson.

**Author's Note:** So I watched Dredd during the weekend with my dad (that and Silent Hill) And I absolutely LOVED Dredd. Karl Urban is dead sexy in that leather outfit. Damn! And just so badass! So I had to write this! xD

**Pairings: **Dredd/OC

**Summary:** No one except the Chief Judge knew of her past; it was all kept secret, but when problems arise when Dredd and Anderson take her out on assessment, she has no choice but to reveal it. Her assignment; her responsibility. To them, it was just another Peach Trees; however, this time they may not be so lucky as to walk out of it alive. Dredd/OC

**Rating: **M, mentions of rape, foul language, depictions of death, and violence.

* * *

Her muscles still ached from the intense training exercises from the day before. As the hot water cascaded down her body, her mind began drifting; her body relaxing under the hot water.

Today was her assessment day; the day where she will find out if she had what it took to be a Street Judge. She was excited-that much was certain-but she was also scared as fuck.

She took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm her raging heart beat. What would be her first assignment? Would she screw up? Would she pass or would she fail? Who was going to be her assessor? Would they be an asshole?

The questions, to her, felt as though they were tearing her final resolve apart.

When she could feel that the water was starting to cool, she hurriedly finished what she was doing, got out and got dressed in her Judge uniform. Taking her long dark brown hair she weaved it into a braid at the base of her skull, all the while thinking of cutting it.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her ID badge, looking into the mirror, she muttered a few words before departing from her dorm room.

"Show time."

In a few short minutes she would be in a room with not only the Chief Judge but also her assessor. She swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach churn in anticipation. _Come on, Carson. Don't lose your shit right now. Don't let them see that you are weak._

She closed her eyes, coming just short of a few feet from the door. Lifting up her hand, she knocked not once, twice, but thrice on the office door before pressing a button on a black box, located to the left of the door. Licking her lips she spoke int it, hoping that her nervousness didn't show through, "Cadet Anna Carson, ID number 31159. for assessment meeting, sir."

Just as the words escaped her mouth, she heard a buzzing noise, followed by a click as the door cracked open. Taking a deep, calculating breath Anna pushed the door open, peering in at the same time she entered, slowly closing the door behind her.

She stepped fully into the dark colored walls, plants located in all four corners of the room. A steel desk located smack dab in the middle. A dark-complexioned woman, probably in her mid-thirties sat behind it, her chocolate brown eyes lifted, acknowledging Anna with a nod. She stood from her chair and calmly walked over to the anxious cadet. A small smile playing on her lips.

Anna noted that her uniform wasn't that of any Judges she had seen through her time at the Academy. Rather, she was wearing a simple navy one piece suit, on her shoulders were golden badges. The hall of Justice insignia located above her left breast. To Anna, the woman, radiated power; justice.

"Rookie Carson, are you ready for your assessment?" She asked. Anna's heart was pounding against her rib cage, so instead of answering her superior with a verbal response, she nodded. Swallowing hard, trying to regain at least some of her composure.

The Chief Judge cocked her head slightly to the side, "You don't look ready."

She took a deep breath, "I'm fine. Just nerves, sir." Well, she sure hoped that would be, at least.

"Hmm." The older woman replied, not really buying her explanation but not disregarding it either, "In any case. Your assessor will be here momentarily."

"If I may, who will be my assessor, sir?"

"You will have to wait and see, rookie." The Chief Judge said after a moment. Her eyes telling the young twenty year old that the conversation was over. Anna bit the inside of her lip in anticipation. Her anxiety becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second. Even though it was merely a few minutes, it seemed like an entire eternity to Anna when the door opened again, this time revealing two Judges. Anna's thin brows contorted into confusion.

Was she to have two assessors?

She gritted her teeth. Her heart was beating so fast, she was wondering if the other occupying the room could hear it thundering against her chest. She swore it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment.

When her eyes landed on the name of the male Judge, Anna's breath caught in her throat.

Judge Dredd. _The_ Judge Dredd. The one who was the meanest, the most famous street Judge in Mega-City One _and_ possibly Two. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the entire world knew of him.

The other Judge, was someone who she has met and spoke with countless of times in the Academy; Cassandra Anderson. She had to admit, if she was to be one of her assessors her nerves would be calm. Well, more calm than what they were now.

"You wanted to see us?" Dredd asked, his face holding that infamous grimace. Anna tried not to look at them. She felt eyes on her. Secretly, she hoped that someone else was going to be her assessor. Though, at the same time. He brutally honest with any new cadets. And she knew that if she couldn't handle dealing with his hard ass remarks, how could she deal with being a Judge?

Her green eyes snapped to the Chief Judge when she begun to speak, "Yes, I did." Her eyes went to all three of them. "Dredd. Anderson. This is Anna Carson, twenty-two. I want you two to take her out for assessment. Show her the ropes."

Her eyes landed on her. "In the Academy her record was only five points below a pass. However, the board has overlooked her status because before she was moved to the dorms, she lived with her family." She paused a moment, forming the words, "When word has broken out about her familial issues she was immediately brought here. Her parents are currently serving times in the cubes."

"So, you want us to throw into the deep end," Dredd stated. He looked directly at Anna, "So. What do you say Carson? Ready to find out if you're a Judge?"

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have been trying to find when this is supposed to take place, like what year? Does anyone know this information? I know the comics were based in (from what I've read was that Judge Dredd was already a hardened Judge in 2066) but I want to know about the movie. When was the year, supposedly? 2098 perhaps? If anyone has any information regarding it or if they know, can you let me know in your review? Thanks!**

* * *

It was...unusual to say the least for a rookie to have two assessors. Practically nonexistent, but for some unknown reason Carson had two. Cassandra Anderson had a feeling that there was something more to what they had been briefed about after they had left the room to speak with the Chief Judge privately. Something didn't add up and she was quite curious as to why, knowing that the Chief Judge wasn't one to leave out information.

However, when she had prodded for further information, her question was waved off as nothing more than invalid. She briefly wondered if she would ask Dredd later, but decided against it. Now, as she looked at the rookie judge walking beside her all Anderson felt was pity. She knew how mentally draining assessment days were. She knew how much anxiety one goes through, wondering if they were going to pass or fail. She knew, because she, herself went through it a mere week ago with Dredd.

Her hand subconsciously traveled to her left side where she had been shot by one of Ma-Ma's men. It was her first scar, and she knew for a fact that it definitely wouldn't be her last. All it was to her was just a reminder to her how much the city needed order, safety, and security from corrupt people.

She knew that it would take quite a bit of cooperation from the people for this to happen, but the young psychic knew that eventually it would happen. Or at least, she hoped that it would.

Her soft brown eyes flickered to her acquaintance, studying her, "So, why do you want to be a judge?"

"Sir." She began, descending down the staircase, "I want to protect and serve. After my own first-hand experience with not only my parents but with the corrupt ways of their friends I don't know how anyone would want to live like that. I want to be able to have a part in making Mega City-One a safe and secure. I don't want people constantly living their life in fear."

A smile began tugging at the corners of Anderson's lips. Pride caressed deep within her chest at the rookie's declaration. It was truly something that society needed. She gave her full attention. "Admirable."

Carson smiled, but soon even that flickered as she heard Dredd's gruff voice filter in through their pleasant conversation. "A rookie judge on assessment is more than likely be involved in armed combat."

Well, she knew that. "Yes sir."

"One out of five rookie's don't survive the first day."

She swallowed, not really liking the sound of that.

"You may be required to carry out on-the-spot executions of convicted felons."

"Y-yes sir."

"Incorrect sentencing is an automatic fail. Disobeying a direct order from your assessing officer, is an automatic fail. The loss of your primary weapon; or having it taken away from you is an automatic fail."

Anderson watched as Carson's face visibly paled at his words. And no one had to be a mind reader to know that she was feeling the pressure building onto her shoulders with each word she spoke.

"Are you ready rookie?" Dredd asked, glancing to the young judge beside him. She nervously glanced to him, she hesitated, but soon answered.

"Yes sir."

He nodded, "Your assessment starts now."

* * *

Where Dredd was already geared up from being on the streets since the early morning hours with Anderson. The psychic decided to lead the nervous looking recruit to the locker rooms to get prepared for her assessment. She hoped that she didn't pass out, because as she gathered her bullet-proof vest, helmet as well as other accessories she began to feel the increased weight of what had been dropped onto her shoulders.

Anderson showed her the necessary weapons and other tools that would come in useful for her assessment. Though, to be perfectly honest, Anderson wished that they had every goddamned thing there. Even though the incident at Peach Trees provided remarkable experience for her, she kind of felt like it was coating of bad luck. Then again, if she wasn't pushed to her limits she knew she probably would have failed her assessment; then she wouldn't be there as a judge.

She guessed she had to thank whatever Fates were watching that day. Not only did both she and Dredd make it out alive; albeit a little banged up, she had also passed her assessment, which in turn surprised her. She had lost her primary weapon, but yet he still passed her.

She had asked Dredd while in the medical facility located in the Hall of Justice his reasons for passing her, but all she got was a; "You earned it." She knew that there was more to his simple explanation. She could feel it when her mind brushed against his, but she never pried. Unless, otherwise absolutely necessary, she would never do that to a superior officer.

Anderson watched as Carson fastened on her armour, belt, and holster, within the pockets oif her belt held two different types of grenades, her basic field dressing kit, and her ammunition. Taking a deep breath she waited for her Lawgiver to finish with it's DNA check before placing the gun within the confines of it's holster on her side. Reaching down, she buried her knife deep within her boot.

"You ready, Carson?"

Carson's eyes glanced over to her female assessor and nodded, putting on her helmet, "As ready as I'll ever be, sir."

"Good. Now, let's get started."

* * *

In one of the very few desolate spots of Mega-City One, a woman, no more than eighteen stood, staring down at the cheap material used for the grave markings. Her grey eyes shone with anger and sadness. Her mouth was drawn into a thin line. Her face was pale, and her eyes tired. She looked up at the bright sky, the warm rays of the sun seemed to tickle her skin with happiness, but such happiness had been lost years ago. All she knew was pain and torment.

She glanced once more down to the newly dug grave at her feet, she breathed in and out slowly, before letting out a feral growl.

_Madeline Madrigal_

_March 15 2070 - June 12 2098_

_'Death is only the beginning'_

Certainly, she mused. Death was the beginning and she was pretty damned sure she was going to make those who took her sisters life to fail at theirs. She will avenge the last thing that reminded her of what family was. Of the family that she had once had. She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

Those judges were going to pay dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

She lived for the rush.

The rush of adrenaline pushing through her veins at the very mention of riding on the Lawmaster. She loved the loud rumble of the engine as she kicked her into high gear, the almost high feeling as the wind rushes past. To her, going fast was her drug.

Though, no one will ever find out this little devilish secret of hers.

However, her plan felt like it would be thwarted at any moment as she stood outside, beside her assessment officers as she tried to not grin like a child in a candy store all the while staring down at the bike. It just called out to her to jump on and take her for a spin. Oh, how she couldn't wait to take the beast for a spin.

She was roughly pulled from her daydream at the sound of Dredd's gruff voice behind her. Turning, she ripped her gaze, almost painfully, away from the bike to look at the senior judge, just as he and Anderson mounted their own. She followed suit, hoping to not bring attention to herself as she carefully placed a leather clad leg over the bike, placing the helmet upon her head.

"Twelve serious crimes reported every minute; seventeen-thousand reported daily."

"We can respond to around six percent." Anderson cut in.

Carson furrowed her brows, even though she knew that the other two couldn't see it. "Which six percent would that be?"

She saw Anderson's lips turn upwards as she spoke, "You take centre stage, rookie."

She was afraid of that, even though she already knew that was what their answer was going to be. Pressing the button to the screen on the Lawmaster, her eyes caught something that intrigued her, and had a feeling that this was going to be a challenge; a challenge she was willing to accept. Carson sometimes felt like cursing herself for just jumping into the water without checking whether or not it was cold or hot.

Though, she guessed that's why the Academy had put up with her so long. Then again she knew the real reason. And having a psychic as her assessor-or rather in the area she was in-made her feel slightly uncomfortable at this information. She hoped that Anderson would not poke around her noggin. She didn't want nor need her sticking her business into things that were out of her control.

She pushed the thought to her back of her mind when she spoke; "Peach Trees: Hostage situation and multiple homicide."

She didn't notice that both Dredd and Anderson exchanged glances; like it some sort of inside joke among them. It was as if they could tell exactly what the other was thinking even though they couldn't see each other's faces. However, it seemed they were on the same wave-length.

Anderson gritted her teeth as a phantom pain shot through her left side. Right where she got shot in Peach Trees. She hoped to whatever God was listening that this wasn't going to be like the previous incident. She knew that eventually something like that would happen, but she really prayed that it wasn't going to be _this_ soon, and gauging from the way Dredd's jaw tightened under the five o'clock shadow that he was thinking the same thing too. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know it.

She took a deep breath and pressed the button her her Lawmaster; "Anderson to Control. We'll take Peach Trees." _Again_. She added as an afterthought.

"Affirmative." The trio of course didn't miss the 'be careful' at the end of that transmission. Carson's mind went over what that could mean, vaguely remembering that just a little over a week ago that something major had taken place there. Was it these two that were involved? She swallowed hard. _Oh, God. Please let this be slightly easier than what happened before._

However, all three of them couldn't shake off the foreboding they felt as the headed down the busy highway towards their target.

* * *

"W-Why am I here?" A girl, no older than sixteen stammered, tears streaking her dirt-stained face as she fought against the binds that painfully dug into her naked skin; "I have not done anything! I don't have anything to give! Please let me go! I want to go home."

She was met my a punch to the face. She cried, jerking away from her assailant, but didn't get very far as she was caught by the hair and drug to her previous position. She teeth chattered and her body trembled.

"Shut up you fucking bitch. We need you for bait. Continue and I will make sure the boys have...fun."

The girl's stammered protests were halted immediately. She slumped against her binds, her body almost going numb instantly. Her breathing coming out in short snagged gasps. Without any remorse the attacker turned away, looking out to the busy streets below, a smirk playing out on her lips.

With her sister's reputation quickly making its way around Mega-City One. And within that time, when people found out that she was the sister of the one controlled the making and distribution of the newest drug in the business, people started coming to her. People who were in for the revenge of seeing the two judges that, not only turned her life into a painful, spiraling-out-of-control hell, but to those who are still living in Peach Trees as well. Though, she had to admit, she was quite surprised when she saw that a few of them were judges who wanted their own revenge on Judge Dredd and the rookie.

The pyschic.

Her chapped, broken lips formed into a thin, angry line. That bitch was the one who started this whole mess.

No one was going to mess up her family without any consequences. And that certainly meant that those judges were in for a rude awakening. She smiled a smile that would make the Devil himself cringe. With her new found acquaintances in the Hall of Justice she had already received word that Judge Anderson, Judge Dredd, and a rookie judge were on their way to Peach Trees location.

So far, her plan was set into motion. Soon, her revenge will be repent. And she almost laughed, that rookie judge was in for one hell of an assessment.

"Nicole?"

The young woman turned as she heard her name being called. "Yes? What is it?"

"I have received word that the judges will be here in less than seven minutes. Get the remaining Ma-Ma clan to ready their assault."

"Patience is a virtue, André." She turned to him, a wicked smile playing on her scarred features. "When they get here, take the bodies we have skinned and hang them by ropes on the fortieth floor. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

André smiled equally, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't wait until everything was set into motion. André briskly made his way over to Nicole, bent down, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before turning and walking out the room.

He had known her throughout his entire life and knew that Nicole had had a hard life growing up and losing her sister like she had would push anyone over the edge. He liked to think that he was acting God; like a slight push by their own hands into the dominoes of fate.


End file.
